Más de 1000 años
by Keyra Masen Cullen
Summary: Por que en esta vida y en la otra, tu siempre seras el amor de mi existencia...


**MÁS DE 1000 AÑOS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, y la canción 'Mas de 1000 años' es del maestro compositor, Aleks Sintek.

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~ EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA**

_P.o.v de Edward:_

No puedo creer lo feliz que me siento, ya han pasado 30 años desde el altercado con los Vulturis, por un momento pensé que nunca podría terminar todo ese sufrimiento, que me volverían a separar de mi Bella, y ahora, también de mi hija, pero al parecer hice algo muy bueno, porque alguien allá arriba me ayudo a mí y a mi familia a salir de todo eso, y ahora, somos felices, a pesar de todo, al fin tenemos paz.

Nunca se lo dije a mi Bella, pero antes de conocerla en esta vida, yo ya la había perdido antes, y valla que dolió, cuando desperté siendo vampiro sufrí tanto al saber que Marie había muerto, el amor de mi vida no sobrevivió a la fiebre española…

_**Han pasado días Algunas Semanas**_

_**Hace tantos besos y no se quitan mis ganas**_

_**Y tuvimos miedos que se volvieron ansias**_

_**Pero tus sonrisas regresaron mi esperanza**_

Recuerdo aun lo último que me dijo:

'_nunca te dejare Edward, yo te amo, y así sea en otra vida, yo seguiré a tu lado'_

_**Tú me vuelves a enamorar**_

_**Cada día un poquito mas**_

_**Esta vida y la que vendrá**_

_**Tus encantos no paran de brillar**_

Marie era idéntica a mi Bella, por lo que años después, cuando vi a Bella no lo podía creer, no lo creía posible, y luego descubrí, viendo sus mañas y gestos, que Bella era Marie.

_**Llevo tu amor por más de Mil años**_

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo más te voy Queriendo**_

_**Debo tu amor por más de Mil años**_

_**Como niños otra vez**_

_**Como la primera vez**_

_**Que en los labios te bese y me enamore**_

Desde entonces me prometí a mi mismo que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara de nuevo, si la perdía otra vez, estoy seguro que ya nada me podría salvar.

Y ahora ambos somos felices, si, fue difícil, pero no importa, yo amare a mi Bella por más de mil años, y estoy seguro que eso me ayudara a luchar contra todo.

'_¿Me amas?'_ me pregunto una vez…

_**Han pasado meses**_

_**Miles se segundos**_

_**Vamos renaciendo y tus caricias son mi rumbo**_

_**Y en vidas pasadas**_

_**Cuando te buscaba**_

_**Justo en el momento despertabas en mi almohada**_

'_Más que a mi vida'_ le respondí completamente seguro.

_**Tú me vuelves a enamorar**_

_**Cada día un poquito mas**_

_**Esta vida y la que vendrá**_

_**Tus encantos no paran de brillar**_

'_¿Y si un día lo dejas de hacer?'_ me pregunto tristemente. '_Te puedo aburrir…'_

_**Llevo tu amor por más de Mil años**_

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo más te voy Queriendo**_

_**Debo tu amor por más de Mil años**_

_**Como novios otra vez**_

_**Como la primera vez**_

_**Que en los labios te bese y me enamore**_

'_Bella… yo jamás te dejaría de amar, esta vida y la que vendrá, tus encantos no paran de brillar, y yo estoy atrapado en ellos, tu todos los días, me vuelves a enamorar, cada día un poquito más, si es que eso es posible'_ le asegure, sonriéndole como solo a ella le sonreía.

_**Como niños otra vez**_

_**Sin un antes ni un después**_

_**Llenarte de flores y escribirte cartas**_

_**Con poemas para conquistarte**_

'_Recuerdas cuando me escribiste un poema ese día que nos vimos en el hospital, yo acababa de ingresar por lo de la fiebre y tu llegaste un par de horas después y me recitaste ese hermoso poema, mientras me decías que te enamoraste de mi a primera vista'_ me dijo.

_**Llevo tu amor por más de Mil años**_

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo más te voy Queriendo**_

La voltee a ver sorprendido, eso paso antes de que ella muriera, hace ya más de 100 años, cuando aún era Marie…

'_¿Lo recuerdas?'_ pregunte sorprendido.

_**Llevo tu amor por más de Mil años**_

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo más te voy Queriendo**_

_**Debo tu amor por más de Mil años**_

_**Como novios otra vez**_

_**Como la primera vez**_

_**Que en los labios te bese y me enamore**_

'_Yo jamás olvidaría al amor de mi vida Masen… en eso somos iguales.' _Respondió con una sonrisita, ella me recordaba de antes, y no pude evitar pensarlo:

_**Llevo tu amor por más de Mil años**_

Estaba completamente seguro que siempre la amaría, ya sea en esta vida inmortal o en otra…

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~ EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA**

¿Reviews?


End file.
